Dressing up/Scare impressions
This is how dressing up and Scare impressions goes in Thomas' Monsterific Halloween. the Autobot base Sly Cooper: Ok, Bob. This is the time of the year. Bob Cooper: Yep. Halloween. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I didn't know that Caveman Cooper loves Nightmare Night. Thomas: in dressed as a skeleton engine Ta-da! Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome, Thomas. smiles and Sally Contralto arrives Sally Contralto: Hi, Ryan. Sally Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Contralto. What are you dressed as? Sally Contralto: I'm Elsa the Snow Queen. Cupcake Freeman: And I'm Princess Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool! I hope Salim al-Kupar has something. Wheeljack: Hi, guys. Tennessee Kid Cooper: Howdy, Wheeljack. Ya dressed for Nightmare Night? Wheeljack: Yep. I'm a Decepticon. Anna: You look good. Oh look at my pigtails. I'm Aria. Thomas: Wow! Murray: That's awesome, Anna. The Murray is dressed like General Zod. laughs and falls on the floor and then Henry shows up Thomas: Henry, you look like a zombie. Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Where'd you get the make-up to make the zombie face, Henry? Matau T. Monkey: I bought some at a shop for Henry. screams Matau T. Monkey: What? Thomas: LOOK BEHIND YOU! does and saw Fluttershy as Flutterbat and screams Matau T. Monkey: Flutterbat on the loose! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! Fluttershy: Matau, it's just a costume! And these are fake teeth and wings and ears so I am not Flutterbat. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Right. I'll get into costume. Be right back.off smiles to see Matau going to get a costume Thomas: I wonder what Twilight is dressed as. Sci-Ryan: like Flutterbat I guess you'll never know. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? You hear us? Sci-Ryan: Yep. I did. Thomas: I guess you're Sci-Rybat? Sci-Ryan: Yep. Crash Bandicoot: I guess Penelope is piloting her Black Knight mecha-suit. Sci-Ryan: Yep. comes in Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. It's Star Swirl the Bearded. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan, that's a nice guess. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Twilight. Maybe I can say what Luna said to the citizens of Ponyville.throat. In royal Canterlot voice CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!!! WE ARE PLEASED WITH YOUR OFFERINGS. SO PLEASED THAT WE MIGHT JUST EAT IT INSTEAD OF EATING YOU!!! Thomas: Ryan. What has Ratchet told you? Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I thought that it would be a good time to test it. Thomas: Well done, Ryan. Pie dressed as a devil comes in Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome. Watch this.around then stops wearing a King Sombra costume Pinkie Pie: Cool. Sly Cooper: Who are you dressed up as, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: King Sombra, Sly. He's a king of the monsters. Cooper smiles Bentley: Nice job, Ryan. You got black smoke coming out of your eyes. smiles with glee Sarah Ryan: I hope this holiday gives me sweet, Ryan. nods Thomas: You should practice saying "Trick or treat", Orla and Oisin. Twilight Sparkle: Look! Ryan F-Freeman: What? Crash Bandicoot: My brother Crunch Bandicoot is dressed up like Jestro. Thomas: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, wow, James, you're the Flash! Jessica Fairbrother: That's awesome! James: I know. He's red like me. That's why. Jessica Fairbrother: I'm one of the Ghostbusters. My grandfather got a Yokai watch. Thomas: Wow! Crash Bandicoot: Where did you get this "Yokai Watch", Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: From Celestia after that LEGO Dimensions adventure. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Yeah. I remember. Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: That was so much fun, Celestia. Matau T. Monkey: Tino will be so proud of you, Master Ryan. Celestia: Yes. And I'd like to give you something. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it? Now Lord Vortech is beaten after what he did to my three siren friends. Celestia: Yes. out a Yokai watch Here. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! What's this? Celestia: It's a Yokai watch, Ryan. Tino's friend has one. And now I'm giving this to you, Ryan. Flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. Good times. Tino did like this when I was told to put this on. Thomas: That watch told you, Ryan? nods. Knock Out turns up Knock Out: Do you like this, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: What are you dressed as? Knock Out: I'm Krusty the clown. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome. I think this watch helps me see Yokai. Thomas: What's Breakdown going as? Matau T. Monkey:off-screen Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahhh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahhh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh~ Thomas: Was that Matau? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes and he's dressed up as Adagio Dazzle. Speaking of which where is Adagio? Thomas: Still getting ready I guess. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Did you see a Yokai, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Back when Celestia first gave the watch to me I did. But not now. Anna: Yeah. I hope Elsa is dressed like Radiant Hope. Thomas: Who are you, Anna? Anna: I'm Ray. Thomas: Which Ray? Ryan F-Freeman: From Star Wars. Thomas: Oh. Oh, look, here comes Spencer. Ryan F-Freeman: What are you suppose to be, Spencer? Spencer: I'm Cyborg. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. to see Sunset AAAHHH!!! A she-demon!! Sunset Shimmer: Ryan, relax. It's a costume. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Phew. For a moment there. I thought you turned into a raging she-demon. rolls her eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Anyway. How did you made this, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I bought it from a costume shop. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice. Love the wings. I guess that make you a princess and I will be loyal... to you. Sunset Shimmer: You don't have to that. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sorry. I remembered what you said to the CHS students.his pendant and starts talking in Sunset's voice I have to jump through so many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown and it really should be mine all along. But, let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now. And you will be loyal... to ME! Crash Bandicoot: Bravo, Ryan. You said well for Sunset. Belle comes in cackling Thomas: Oh, hi, Sweetie Belle. Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Sweetie. I'm dressed as Superman. Sweetie Belle: Great. Can you guess who I am? Matau T. Monkey: Sora? Sweetie Belle: No. I'm a vampony. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. Matau T. Monkey: How did you make the King Sombra costume, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Rarity made it for me. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. What about the black smoke coming from your eyes? Ryan F-Freeman: I used my magic. Evil Ryan: OK. I'm here.coughs I did made this costume. Thomas: What are you dressed as? Evil Ryan: Makuta. Mata Nui's brother. Thomas: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome job with the mask and wings, Evil me. Evil Ryan: Thanks. Jessica and I watched Bionicle 2 so I don't know who will be dressing as Mata Nui. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): I am. Thomas: Great. Evil Ryan: That's so awesome. My costume is based on Makuta. I made it. Thomas: So what's Sci-Twi going as? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe Midnight Sparkle. Thomas: Maybe. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah.at Sci-Twi Whoa! Matau was right! Sci-Twi: Hey, guys. Sci-Ryan: Hi, Twilight. Who are you going as? Sci-Twi: Midnight Sparkle but not the one from when I use my amulet on myself. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! What about these things around your eyes? Sci-Twi: Oh, they're just glasses representing them. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. I got this pendant on me for this holiday. Thomas: Wow! That's nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Does this has magic?for the pendant Matau is wearing Matau T. Monkey: No it doesn't. Sci-Ryan: I got an idea.into a locker then comes out I'm Batman. Thomas: I thought that was what Diesel was going as. Crash Bandicoot: Nice suit, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Well, maybe I can be the human Batman and Diesel can be the engine one. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Nya and Sari are dressing up for Nightmare Night. Thomas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: How did you fall in love with Evil Anna? You and your girlfriend only just met. Ryan F-Freeman: I got Meg Griffin, Crash. Thomas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I meant how did Sci-Ryan fall in love with Evil Anna? They only just met. Sci-Ryan: You know what my girlfriend Evil Anna said. It's true love. Evil Anna: He's right. Oh look at my pigtails. I'm Aria. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh ho. Hello. It's a me, Mario. Thomas: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Very nice, Bertram. At least Fluttershy have plans for Fluttershy's Tea Party. Thomas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I'm dressed like one of your friends, Princess Ivy. laughs Arcee: Hey, guys! Ryan F-Freeman:laughter What, Arcee? turn to see her dressed like Airachnid Thomas: Wow! You look awesome, Arcee. Starfire: Yes. You have the eight legs of the Blackarachnia. Cody Fairbrother: Because, Starfire, Arcee is Airachnid. Watch this! transforms into Light Cody Fairbrother Sci-Ryan: SO BRIGHT!! Thomas: Wow! Missing Link jumps in Cody's face roaring Light Cody Fairbrother:Mario's voice Ooh. Very scary. Missing Link: laughs Oh, yeah. The classic up and at 'em. Light Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Starfire B.O.B: That was very scary. Do the creature from the blue lagoon. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah.a Dalek's voice EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Evil Ryan: laughs He is so funny. He made me and my girlfriend laugh. nods Thomas: Yup. This holiday will go well. Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe my girlfriend might dress up as Aria.into a locker then comes out I'm going as the War Doctor. nods Matau T. Monkey: Nice costume, Bertram. Where did you get it? Bertram T. Monkey: I got this after the War Doctor regenerates into the 9th Doctor. enters Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! That's one big girl. scans the body of the giant Susan Matau T. Monkey: What does Susan has in her, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Quantonium. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. I hope the Dazzlings will do a karaoke. You and your three siren friends have been known to sing from time to time. looks at him in a mirror and at Matau then Sonata and Aria making some songs Ryan F-Freeman: Eh oh. My three siren friends and I sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Sci-Ryan: Eh oh? laughs Thomas: What did he say? Twilight Sparkle: What Ryan meant to say was that he is happy for Nightmare Night. Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. royal Canterlot voice I HOPE I CAN PUT MY NIGHTMARE RYAN FORM TO GOOD USE!!! Thomas: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. Crash Bandicoot: vibrating What voice is that, Ryan? stops Crash vibrating Ryan F-Freeman: It's the royal Canterlot voice. Princess Luna taught me how to speak using the "royal we" and to use royal Canterlot voice THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS!!! Thomas: Ryan!! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry! My voice is so loud when I speak like that. nods Crash Bandicoot: It's even loud enough to wake the dead. nods Matau T. Monkey: This holiday will be so awesome since the Fall Formal. Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, you just had to bring that up. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. I do know that you're reformed and I won't dream you would go back being bad. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: You know, Sunset. After tonight, you can teach me to use powers like when you did at the Fall Formal. What did you turn into? shows her costume Ryan F-Freeman: Let me guess.his pendant and starts talking in the voice of Sunset A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon. Sunset Shimmer: Sounds like what I said. I can teach you after Halloween. nods and hugs Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: You are a good girl, Sunset Shimmer. You and Cody do got a nice reputation at Canterlot High. gives Ryan a hug back and kiss him Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Sunset. You do have a friend like Ryan. nods and points to Cody Timothy (Non-ghost train): Well. Ryan has became a smitten kitten. grumbles and points to Sunset Matau T. Monkey: Your boyfriend is so sorry, Sunset. I didn't know you got someone before Tim. Evil Ryan: At lease Aria is dressing up as Rigana from LEGO Elves. Thomas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Too bad Mal is not here. He shouted at Flain, joined forces with Rothbart and gone mad like a power seeking maniac. Sci-Twi No offence. Sci-Twi: None taken. nods Ryan F-Freeman: This holiday is going to plan. It's like that time Cody hold onto Sunset and transform into a powerful demon boy. Cody No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. I'm used to that. Twilight Sparkle: Anyways, let's celebrate! Sci-Ryan: Let's party. Milton You got a Megatron costume? Milton: Already have a costume based on that. Sci-Ryan: It's ok. I repaired your amulet for you. Twilight Sparkle: the door Royalty first. Evil Ryan: How did Twilight became a princess? Thomas: I told you. Her teacher made her one. Evil Ryan: Yeah. These cubits can be useful for this. nods Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Why are you dressed like King Sombra? Is Meg going to dress up for something? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan